


Caught In A Cold Sweat

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has  a fever and Jack is getting good at making things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In A Cold Sweat

Alex had had an arsehole of a day. He’d been late to work due to his bus not arriving on time, his boss had yelled at him and just about every other thing had gone wrong. He’d spilled coffee on his paperwork, customers had complained to him about things that weren’t even his fault and just to top it off he was getting sick. Alex had woken up feeling slightly run down and with a bit of sore throat, he knew it was either going to be one of those things had went away after a while or got steadily worse through the day. Of course with Alex’s luck it had gotten worse and he’d been left sniffling, coughing and shivering. He’d tried to get out of work early but his boss was the actual spawn of satan and in fact made him stay late. Which resulted in Alex missing his bus home and having to walk. He thought about calling Jack to come pick him up but of course his phone was dead too so he trudged back, he just wanted to go to bed and try and sleep off the stupid fever that was running through his veins. 

Finally and over an hour later than normal Alex arrived back at his and Jack’s apartment. He was exhausted, stuffed up and had a killer headache. He found Jack sat on the couch reading through Twitter, Alex collapsed next to him and coughed painfully.   
“Christ Alex, you sound awful. Are you okay?” Jack asked, rubbing Alex’s back.   
“I think I’m a bit sick,” he sniffed.   
“Aw baby.”  
Jack put his hands to Alex’s cheeks and forehead, feeling the heat that was pouring off him as he shook from the chills.   
“You’re burning up, do you want to take a shower?” Jack asked.   
“Can’t stand up,” Alex mumbled, pressing his face into Jack’s neck.   
“Shall I run you a bath? You’re on fire,” Jack said.   
Alex nodded and coughed into his fist. Jack frowned and went to kiss Alex but he ducked out of the way.   
“Not getting you sick,” he sniffed.   
Jack pouted before getting up to start the bath going. Alex just curled up on the couch and closed his eyes against the pounding in his head.   
When the bath was ready and Jack had filled it with Alex’s favourite lavender bubbles, he went to fetch his ailing boyfriend. Alex hadn’t moved from his spot on the couch, curled up and shivering still wearing his work clothes. Jack sighed and began stirpping him, as his hand grazed over Alex’s skin it really did feel like it was burning. He made a mental note to find a thermometer after Alex had had his bath. Once Alex was down to his underwear Jack wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and help him up.   
“Come on sweetie.”  
But it was soon obvious Alex couldn’t stay on his feet as he straight away fell into Jack’s arms.   
“It’s okay, I’ve got you.”  
Jack scooped Alex up and carried his very ill boyfriend into the bathroom before carefully placing him in the tub. Alex made a small noise of pleasure as he sank into the warm water.   
“Better?” Jack asked, kneeling down beside Alex.   
“Yeah, thanks Jacky.”  
Jack smiled and began running his fingers through Alex’s hair, pushing away the messy strands from his clammy forehead.  
“That feels nice,” Alex mumbled, sinking so his chest was covered by bubbles.   
They stayed like that for a while until Alex scrambled forward coughing, his chest aching as he tried to get air back into his lungs.  
“This bug is kicking my ass,” Alex groaned.   
“Aw ‘Lex, I’m going to find you some medicine and such. You finish your bath and holler if you need me,” Jack said, kissing the top of Alex’s head.   
Alex nodded and closed his eyes. Jack went about getting everything he needed to look after a sick Alex, medicine to bring his fever down and help with his cough, comfy pajamas and one of his favourite movies. 

It took a bit of struggle to get Alex into bed, he was still shaky and weak despite his bath. Alex was sat bundled up in his flannel pjs with a thermometer peeping out of his mouth. Jack was sat by his side pouring out medicine why he waited it for the device to beep. Alex struggled to containing his coughing and had already dropped it once after his lungs decided they didn’t want to stay in his body. Finally it bleeped and Alex turned away from Jack to cough out his guts.   
“Christ Alex, you’re running a fever of 103!”   
Alex groaned and collapsed back against the pillows, that would explain why he felt so fucking cold. It felt like he might as well be at the north pole.   
“I’m freezing Jacky,” he whined.   
“I know, I’ve got some medicine for you then you need to try and sleep okay?”   
Alex nodded and let Jack fed him the gross tasting shots.   
“Good boy, now do you need anything else?” Jack asked.   
“Some tissues would be nice,” Alex sniffed.   
Jack had found out quite early in their relationship that Alex had the gross habit of using his sleeve if there weren’t any tissues or he was just too lazy to get them. Jack returned with a fresh box and found Alex staring glassy eyed at the tv screen.   
“I thought I told you to get some rest?” Jack questioned, placing the box in Alex’s lap.   
“Too cold,” Alex said, getting a tissue to wipe his running nose.   
Jack sighed and stripped off his jeans, leaving him in his t shirt and boxers.   
“Not really in the mood,” Alex said, pulling his blankets more around his shoulders.   
“Ha ha, now move up.”  
Alex shuffled to his side of the bed and let Jack climb in beside him. Alex happily cuddled into Jack’s side; Jack was always warm, he was like Alex’s permanent body heater.   
“Better?” Jack asked, running his hand over Alex’s feverish skin.   
“Always better with you.”  
Jack smiled and kissed the top of Alex’s head.   
“Get some sleep ‘Lex, you’ll feel better.”  
Alex rested his head on Jack’s chest and closed his eyes. No matter how stuffed his nose was, how much his head hurt or how his fever was he always felt better in Jack’s arms. 

Jack stayed awake watching a movie quietly on their tv, it was still early and he didn’t feel ready for sleep. He was only fifteen minutes into some Leo Dicaprio movie Alex had brought when Alex nearly shoved him out of bed.   
“Hey! What’s up?” Jack asked as Alex struggled to get out of the blanket burrito he’d put himself into.   
“Too hot,” Alex complainted.   
Jack helped Alex remove the layers of covers before putting his wrist to Alex’s forehead.   
“You’re still hot, do you get any sleep?” Jack asked.   
Alex shook his head and coughed lightly.   
Jack sighed and kissed the top of Alex’s head.   
“Let me take your temp again and see if we’ve got anything to help.”  
Alex whined as Jack left the bed, he was too hot and uncomfortable and just wanted to fucking sleep but his body wouldn’t let him. Jack returned with the thermometer and a cool cloth for Alex’s forehead.   
“Open your mouth and try not spit it out this time,” Jack said, holding out the device. Alex grumbled a reply and let Jack place it under his tongue. This time he managed not to cough it out and it bleeped a few moments later.   
“Still at 103, it doesn’t seem to be coming down at all,” Jack said.   
Alex groaned and broke into the coughs he’d been trying to hold on to.   
“I can’t give you anymore medicine for a couple more hours, so just keep the cloth on your head for a bit. It should help cool you down,” Jack said.   
Alex nodded and let Jack wipe the sticky sweat away from his skin. Jack just stayed there running the cool cloth over Alex’s forehead hoping it would sooth him enough to fall asleep. He hated seeing him so feverish and miserable, especially when there was nothing he could do.   
“Jack?”   
Alex’s voice was thick with sleep as he peered up at his boyfriend. Jack removed the now warm cloth from Alex’s forehead and smiled softly.  
“What’s up ‘Lex?” Jack asked gently.   
“Cuddle,” Alex patted the bit of bed beside him.   
Jack smiled and shuffled down so Alex could cuddle into his side. Jack was glad to find Alex feeling at least a little bit cooler than earlier.   
“I love you,” Alex murmured sleepily.   
“I love you.”   
Jack leant into try and kiss Alex’s lips but he turned his head.   
“Not getting you sick,” he mumbled.   
Jack just chuckled and pulled Alex a little closer. 

With his fever down slightly and lying in Jack’s arms, it didn’t take long for Alex to finally fall asleep. Jack smiled at the sight of his sleeping love before pressing his lips to Alex’s, it didn’t matter that Jack would probably get sick and be just as miserable as Alex in a few days time. It was all worth it just for the taste of his kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,   
> Remember that Lisex fic I mention? Keep your eyes peeled! (That's a weird saying? Why would you want to peel your eyes?)   
> Thanks for reading :) xxx


End file.
